Safe
by TheQuietAwakening
Summary: Every time her husband leaves on Death Eater business, Narcissa is terrified that he won't return. Today is the day her fears are heard, and rejected. - Short Story, Written for the Houses Competition, Round 3


**House: Gryffindor, Category: Short Story, Prompt: Lucius/Narcissa, Word Count: 1087**

* * *

 _June, 1996_

Narcissa Malfoy is a woman of strength, dignity, elegance. There are few things that frighten her in the world, and right now, they all seem to be falling upon her at once.

This isn't how things were supposed to be! Sure, she still believes in the purity of the Malfoy line, but she never thought it would go so far as torture, murder; truly evil acts. And what's worse is the terrifying risk of losing the people she loves. Narcissa doesn't think she could handle that fear becoming a reality.

Seeing what happens even to other followers who disappoint, she knows there is something very wrong with their leader.

Lucius is in too deep and is too closed minded to see it. He has let himself be sucked into this madness by a smooth-talking criminal with words to match his ideals. She has had enough of the idolization occurring within the household. Lucius has already disappointed him once and it frightens her to think of what could happen if he fails him again. The Dark Lord is evil and in her opinion, simply taking up the cause purely to gain power and use it to harm others. It's an excuse, and she never saw it before. She was so naïve to think highly of his model in the last war. Now, she sees clearly.

If Lucius knew any of her thoughts on the matter, he would be horrified. He is convinced the Dark Lord is the highest being of them all, and his main goal in life has become to raise in the man's ranks, to have his favour.

It terrifies her to think of what will become of Draco if this war continues much longer.

Seeing Lucius change into his Death Eater robes snatches her attention from her thoughts.

"Where are you going?" she asks, trying to stay calm.

"You know where. The Dark Lord wants the prophecy," he replies, grabbing his mask and heading to the door.

"So you're going to break into the ministry? Think about this. What if he's setting you up?"

"How dare you question the Dark Lord? The only person he's 'setting up' is Potter. Our Lord has a plan to get the prophecy. I will not be the one to lose it," he announces, making his exit.

Narcissa follows him into the hall.

"This is all to win his favour? Please, see reason. This is beyond everything you've done so far. The Ministry? They'll be on you in an instant!" she begs.

Lucius turns to face her. "You know perfectly well what the Dark Lord will do if I stay behind."

"Then we run away. Us and Draco. We go somewhere he can't find us."

"Are you telling me to abandon the cause?" Lucius accuses.

"Is our family not more important? Lucius, I don't want to lose you," she says, taking his hand.

"No. I will not lose our standing with him. When he wins this war, when he kills Potter, we will need to either be on his side or die. Which would you rather?"

"Listen to yourself. You're talking about helping a man to kill a boy the same age as Draco. Do you not see this? At the end of the last war, he went to murder a baby. You don't see it?"

"Those are necessary evils," he replies shortly.

"You really want Draco have this life? As a Death Eater?" she asks sadly. He's farther gone than she thought.

"Do you want Draco to _have_ a life?" he counters.

"That's what I'm saying, Lucius. We get away from it all, lay low for a few years, Draco finishes school in another country, and we wait for it to be over," Narcissa suggests, hope faltering.

"And what about Bellatrix? You don't seem to want her to come. Is she not family?" Lucius is challenging her and knows right where to hit.

Narcissa sighs. Bella is in her element serving the Dark Lord. She always did enjoy destruction. That, together with her hatred for muggle-borns, her sadistic nature, and admiration for that evil man, makes her the perfect Death Eater.

Lucius on the other hand, Narcissa has seen the changes in him. After the things the Dark Lord makes him do, he won't ever be the same again.

"Bellatrix would disown us the moment she heard," Narcissa admits quietly.

"I need to go," Lucius says, sliding his hand from hers and walking away.

She stays silent, watching him go, praying to Merlin he comes back alright. Her arms cross over her chest as though to keep at bay that horrid sensation of being suffocated she feels every time he leaves on Death Eater business. It doesn't work.

This time, the feeling is different. There is this sense of absolute dread that accompanies the usual fear; a feeling that he won't come back.

She knows the plan, has been relaying information to the Dark Lord about the relationship between Sirius and Potter. Everything rests upon the appearance of that boy. Narcissa hates that she finds herself hoping he falls for the trick, hoping the Dark Lord succeeds in his gruesome task, if only to end this war quickly. She doesn't want Draco to have to take on a larger role. It would destroy her to know her son was bending to the whims of a madman, losing his soul for the cause.

She must finish her part. Even if she hates her own involvement, she must ensure the plan goes smoothly. What if Potter is brighter than people think he is? What if he checks before dashing into action?

Her final task of the evening is to make sure Potter believes the trick. She didn't want it to end this way, but it has to. Why did she ever think they could escape this war a happy family? They are trapped in service to evil, and now it is time for her contribution.

"Kreacher," she calls.

The elf appears before her. She was a bit surprised at first by the elf's willingness to serve her, but she was born a Black and always treated him fairly. Apparently, that still goes a long way.

"If Potter floos, you are to tell him Sirius is gone. It is very important, even if my cousin is there, that Potter thinks he has been taken," she commands.

"Yes, Mistress," Kreacher replies before Disapparating.

Narcissa takes a deep breath. She has done her part. Hopefully, it will bring her husband back safe.


End file.
